


Hujan

by KurosawaReika



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Broken Pairing, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurosawaReika/pseuds/KurosawaReika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku bersyukur siang ini hujan. Karena hujan, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan air mataku. —YUNJAE fanfiction with YAOI content. Oneshot. DLDR.—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hujan

** HUJAN **

 

            “Apa ini?” tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut, menatap sebuah kertas putih tebal terlipat dua yang dibungkus rapi dalam sebuah plastik bening.

            “Undangan,” jawab pria bermata _doe_ di depanku dengan sebuah senyum manis yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang tertata dengan baik.

            Aku belum pernah mendapatkan firasat buruk sebelumnya. Ini yang pertama kali bagiku. Dan sebagai pengalaman pertama, keringat dingin dan debaran jantung yang cepat kurasa sudah cukup berlebihan untuk sebuah respon tubuh terhadap sesuatu yang masih diselubungi kabut misterius.

            Kuulurkan tanganku mengambil undangan yang diletakkan persis di depan cangkir kopi hitamku. Aku membaca tiap huruf yang tertera di lembar muka. Ada namaku tertulis di pojok kanan bawah. Di pojok kiri atas ada gambar siluet sepasang pengantin. Di tepiannya dihiasi oleh untiran bunga-bunga warna merah muda, putih, dan merah. Tepat di bagian tengah lembar itu, ada inisial dua huruf J.

            Aku melirik sekilas ke arah pria bermata _doe_ itu, Kim Jaejoong, yang tengah memainkan jemarinya di atas ponsel layar sentuh berwarna putih tulang miliknya. Suara plastik yang teremas mengisi keheningan di antara kami. Aku mengeluarkan undangan itu dari plastik pembungkusnya dan menatap sekali lagi pada inisial di lembar awal.

            Jaejoong bisa disingkat JJ. Tapi kurasa bukan itu maksudnya. Otakku masih cukup pintar untuk tidak mencoba menipu diri sendiri dengan menganggap JJ itu adalah inisial dari Jaejoong.

            Aku membuka lipatan kertas tebal itu. Menahan diri untuk tidak terburu-buru mencari nama si tokoh utama di acara pernikahan ini, aku membaca kata demi kata urut dari bagian paling kiri atas.

            Aku bohong kalau berkata aku baik-baik saja. Baru paragraf pembuka yang kubaca saja, dadaku sudah terasa nyeri. Aku munafik kalau bilang aku tidak takut. Andai saja aku bukan pecundang, mungkin aku sudah mengatakan dengan lantang isi hatiku pada Jaejoong detik ini juga.

            Pasukan oksigen ke paru-paruku agak tersendat ketika akhirnya aku menemukan nama Jaejoong di sana. Dan sebuah nama wanita yang kukenal terpatri tepat di bawah nama Kim Jaejoong membuat jantungku serasa diremas-remas dengan kuat, sakit hingga ke ulu hati. Saat itu juga aku jadi ragu untuk bersyukur karena aku bukan terlahir sebagai seorang yang buta aksara. Aku bisa membaca dengan jelas dan mencerna dengan baik arti dari serangkaian kata dalam suatu kalimat, tapi untuk yang satu ini aku sangat berharap mendadak jadi idiot yang tidak mengerti apa-apa.

            Sebenarnya aku sudah mempersiapkan diri bila momen ini datang dalam hidupku. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar sudah berusaha memantapkan diri untuk setiap kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Yang sama sekali tak kupahami adalah mengapa hati ini tetap terasa sakit? Mengapa dada ini tetap terasa sesak? Bahkan mataku mulai memanas. Sepanjang hidp aku selalu berusaha berpikir serasional mungkin dan mengedepankan logika. Akan tetapi memang benar kata orang banyak, kalau sudah menyangkut soal perasaan dan cinta, kata rasional dan logika sudah dihapus otomatis dari daftar kosakata dalam otakmu.

            “Kau harus datang, Yun,” Jaejoong berujar ringan, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari undangan yang sudah kusut di bagian yang kucengkeram dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

            Aku berdeham pelan dan menelan ludah, berusaha menjernihkan tenggorokan yang mendadak terasa kering kerontang. “Mendadak sekali. Apa ini kejutan untukku?” Aku berusaha membuang jauh-jauh nada sarkatis dari kalimatku barusan.

            Jaejoong tertawa. Tawa khasnya yang selalu berhasil mengundang sebuah senyum di wajahku. Namun untuk kali ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Wajahku terasa kaku dan bibirku terasa kering. Mulutku bahkan terasa pahit.

            “Anggap saja begitu, Yun,” sahut Jaejoong, masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya.

            Akhirnya kupaksakan sebuah senyum tipis. Aku menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong dan kembali menatap undangan pernikahan dalam gengaman tanganku. Aku membaca alamat gerejanya. Kuingat-ingat dahulu hari ini tanggal berapa sembari membaca tanggal yang tertera di situ.

            Tunggu! Sekarang tanggal 31 Maret dan di undangan itu tertera tanggal 1 April. Tanggal 1 April sama dengan April Mop. Apa mungkin...

*          *          *

**a YUNJAE fanfiction**

**Hujan © KurosawaReika**

**Disclaimer : They belong to God. This fanfiction belongs to me.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BL, OOC, Possibility of typo(s), Sad ending.**

*          *          *

Aku berharap aku bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dengan menganggap undangan pernikahan dari Jaejoong ini adalah lelucon untuk April Mop besok. Aku membayangkan, besok ketika semua orang yang diundang oleh Jaejoong sudah duduk rapi memenuhi deretan kursi di dalam gereja, sang tokoh utama yaitu Kim Jaejoong akan datang memasuki altar sambil berkata “April Mop! Kalian tertipu,” lalu tertawa keras. Aku membayangkan betapa melegakannya hal itu kalau benar pernikahan ini hanya lelucon belaka. Betapa saat itu mungkin aku tidak akan bersungut-sungut karena telah ditipu di hari tipuan, melainkan ikut tertawa keras. Bisa saja aku malahan akan menangis terharu saking senangnya.

            Tetapi lagi-lagi pikiranku masih rasional. Otakku masih bisa berpikir jernih bahwa sebuah pernikahan adalah hal sakral yang sama sekali tidak pantas dijadikan lelucon. Aku jadi ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok untuk menghilangkan delusi yang menyedihkan barusan.

            “Oh iya aku baru ingat harus menjemput _noona_ dulu,” kata Jaejoong sambil memasukkan ponsel ke balik saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan dompet, “Aku duluan ya, Yun.”

            “Aku juga sudah selesai,” tandasku cepat sambil melipat kembali kertas undangan itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam plastik.

            Sepasang mata Jaejoong mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kemudian dengan sorotan mata hangat yang selalu kusuka dia berkata, “Baiklah. Hari ini aku yang traktir ya.”

            Beberapa lembar uang diletakkan Jaejoong di atas meja segera setelah dia memundurkan kursinya dan bangkit berdiri. Mataku tak lepas memandang Jaejoong, sepasang kakiku melangkah di balik punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar dari _coffee shop_ langganan kami.

            Langit siang itu gelap, matahari sama sekali tidak terlihat dan awan putih berubah menjadi awan hitam. Angin dingin yang berhembus membawa aroma hujan yang begitu kuat, lembab dan dingin. Tepat setelah aku dan Jaejoong keluar, tetes-tetes air dari langit mulai jatuh membasahi bumi.

            “Hee... kenapa tiba-tiba turun hujan?” keluh Jaejoong. Aku yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong hanya diam dan memandang sendu ke arah langit mendung yang menggantung di atas kami.

            “Aish... aku kan tidak bawa payung,” keluh Jaejoong lagi, membuatku menoleh dan memandang wajahnya yang tampak gusar memandangi jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

            Entah inisiatif ini datang dari mana, tiba-tiba saja tanganku sudah bergerak melepas mantel abu-abu yang melekat di tubuhku dan memayungkannya ke atas kepalaku dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera menengok ke arahku dan menatap heran campur bingung.

            “Dimana kau parkir mobil?” tanyaku di tengah suara hujan yang kian deras.

            Aku mengikuti arah telunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong menunjuk mobilnya yang ada di seberang jalan, di depan sebuah toko roti yang berjarak sekitar 50 meter dari posisi kami sekarang.

            “Ayo,” ujarku dan bersiap untuk lari menerjang hujan.

            “Eh?”

            “Cepat, sebelum hujannya makin deras,” imbuhku.

            Tetapi Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam sambil menatap ragu ke arahku. Sepasang _doe eyes_ itu malah menatap khawatir ke arahku. Oh, tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku lemah jantung seperti ini, Jaejoong?

            Aku merapatkan diriku ke Jaejoong dan dengan lengan atas tangan kiriku aku mendorong pundak Jaejoong agar segera mengikutiku menerobos hujan. Aku menaungkan sebagian besar mantelku ke atas kepala Jaejoong, melindungi pria ini dari tetes besar hujan yang menyakitkan.

            “Terima kasih, Yunho,” kata Jaejoong saat kami sudah berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya.

            “Cepatlah masuk, nanti kau kedinginan,” ujarku dengan agak mengigil. Bagian kanan tubuhku hampir basah kuyup dan angin kencang yang bertiup membuatku hampir bersin-bersin.

            Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Jendela di samping Jaejoong turun perlahan saat aku hendak berlari pergi ke tempat beratap. “Masuklah Yun, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke mobil,” katanya.

            “Tidak usah repot-repot Jae, aku parkir dekat sini kok. Bukankah kau harus menjemput _noona_? _Kaa_ , pergilah. Sampaikan salamku untuk _noona_ ya.”

            Aku tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong. Dia hendak memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya namun kata-katanya terhenti di pangkal tenggorokan karena kakiku yang sudah melangkah pergi lebih dulu.

            “Besok kau harus datang, Yun!” seru Jaejoong di belakangku. Aku menghentikan lariku seketika dan berdiri diam beberapa detik. Ah, lagi-lagi dadaku terasa sesak sampai untuk bernapas saja sulit. Energiku juga tiba-tiba saja menguap, atau mungkin meresap ke dalam tanah tempatku berpijak bersama dengan air hujan. Aku mungkin akan ambruk begitu saja jika kaki-kakiku yang bergetar ini tidak kupaksa untuk tegar berdiri.

            Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kulihat Jaejoong yang melongokkan kepalanya dari balik jendela mobil. Dasar bodoh, kepalanya kan bisa pusing kalau begitu.

            Aku hanya berdiri terpaku di tempat. Aku tidak ingin menjanjikan padanya kalau besok aku akan datang ke upacara pernikahannya, tapi Jaejoong yang menanti jawabanku sambil membiarkan helai-helai rambut pirangnya basah karena hujan membuatku mau tak mau menganggukkan kepala. Dari kejauhan ini aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum lembut, senyum yang selalu membuatku merasa tenang.

            Dengan susah payah kuulaskan sebuah senyum, berharap Jaejoong bisa melihatnya meski hanya segaris tipis bibirku melengkung. Setelah itu Jaejoong melambai dan kepalanya menghilang di balik mobilnya. Sedetik kemudian roda-roda mobil Jaejoong berputar, dan pergi melintasi hujan yang makin deras hingga membuat jarak pandang memendek.

            Aku masih berdiri diam di tempatku. Keinginan untuk berteduh sudah hilang entah kemana dan aku terus menatap lekat mobil Jaejoong hingga benar-benar tidak terlihat. Seketika itu juga jiwaku terasa kosong. Hampa. Gelap. Sunyi. Dan sendiri.

            Kepalaku menengadah, menatap pada langit yang terus menitikkan air ke bumi. Hujan terus turun dengan derasnya, yang sukses membuat sekujur tubuhku basah dan kedinginan. Aku bersyukur siang ini hujan. Karena hujan, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menyembunyikan air mataku.

*          *          *

_Rain._

_Even heaven knows that I miss you already._

*          *          *

**\- TAMAT –**

**Author's Note:**

> Minggu ini adalah minggu ter-emo saya. Mulai dari Jaejoong’s enlistment, libur Paskah yang dipakai buat ngerjain tugas juga, teary Yunho dan Changmin di konser Tohoshinki di Tokyo Dome kemarin, sampai tadi SM resmi bilang kalau Yunho entry military tahun ini. Kokoro saya ini ga kuat, maka jadilah fic ini buat pelampiasan saya, huahahahahahaha.  
> Inspirasinya dari hujan yang katanya turun pas tanggal 31 Maret kemarin dan dari tweet seorang Cassiopeia di timeline saya yang kurang lebih berbunyi, “Heaven is letting Jaejoong know that we miss him already.”  
> Saya seriusan kangen sama Jaejoong. Dan ga kebayang nanti kalau Yunho masuk wamil... T______T Tapi saya bangga sama mereka. Jaejoong, kamu harus sehat-sehat ya di sana. Sampai ketemu di Desember 2016. :”)  
> Meski ga bisa nganterin mereka, I wish I could attend their comeback. :”) Semoga saya bisa hadir di konser comeback mereka, entah konser di Jepang atau di Korea, amiiiin.  
> Entah gimana, belakangan saya suka bikin broken pairing gara-gara undangan pernikahan. Kemarin Riren, sekarang Yunjae, hahahahahahahahaha. xD mohon maafkan kenistaan saya ini.  
> Terakhir, mohon komentar, kritik, dan sarannya. Arigachu. ^^


End file.
